galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
BV06
The Bowels It could have been any Maltyrian but I was certain it was Galmy . At the same as I said her name I realized she would not recognize me. She still had these inhuman big eyes and that translucent complexion. Her hair was the same midnight black as I remembered. She said. “You know me, Captain..?” Her eyes scanned over my uniform blouse looking for my name tag. “Captain Olafson ?” She was out of uniform so I could not see what rank she had attained since I seen her last. “Yes I know you, Lilliam Dilucca Galmy of Maltyr .” “There are not that many who know my full name and I know only one person with the name Olafson.” She stepped back looked me up and down and said. “So you did follow your heart after all, and you made captain already.” She then flung herself at me and gave me a warm hug. She appologized right away. “This is not very Maltyrian I know, but I could never thank you for saving my life.” I was a little surprised that she recognized me so easily. “The last time I saw you, you were carried away by medics, after that bastard Stone shot you. How in the world did you recognize me?” "As I said, there aren't many Olafsons knowing my full name and then you look exactly how I thought you might look as a girl and your eyes haven’t changed either. We Maltyrians first identify others by their eyes. Considering the huge ocular organs, nature planted into our skulls this should not be a surprise.” “You are not surprised to...well that..” “Captain Olafson, we Maltyrians developed out of an old Saresii colony, I am a fair telepath and an excellent empath. While I can’t read a thing now, you were an open book for me back then. Remember when we went to Perryton together for our first R&R? While the others went into the Data Head shop , you and I walked through the mall. Your thoughts looking at shops like this were quite strong.” I blushed. “I think the only one thinking this was a secret was me.” Shea giggled. “Yes It seems that way.” I turned and introduced Shea to Galmy and Galmy to Shea. Then we went to a cafe across the store and sat down to catch up a little. Galmy, so I learned was an Ensign now and had chosen Xeno engineering as a speciality. She told me that she was sent to this secret star base, to help analyze and catalogue the artifacts and tech items, Chimera units brought in, mostly from little known cultures and societies of the Downward sector. Despite she being a friend I could not tell her what we did exactly, but then she understood. This was a clandestine base after all and that is why she didn’t ask for details. I was almost certain there were elements to her assigment that were as classified as mine. Just as I started on my second cup of coffee , Elfi appeared smiled at us. “Captain , Shea you need to go into that little boutique over there. Despite the fact that it is in a super secret NAVINT base and far from Union Side, it has a very neat selection of really nice outfits. There is a dress I think would be perfect for you, Captain. The blackest velvet, silver embroidery and a very daring bodice .” Shea pushed the plate with Andorian cookies she had ordered across the little table so Elfi could reach for one and said. “I saw it too, and we almost bought it but the Captain ran into a friend.” I was about to introduce Elfi to Galmi when I saw a walking mountain of packages and shopping bags, it had chrome metal legs. Shea saw it too and said. “I think we need to get us a bigger ship, Circuit went shopping.” I had forgotten the strange feeling, I had earlier and completely enjoyed the company. We did shop and it was great fun to try on dresses and things. I almost forgot that we were inside a star and inside a super secret NAVINT base. --""-- The base commander confirmed that the Chimera unit was on schedule and that the Admiral was soon to arrive. I had delivered my weekly report and decided to enjoy some R&R myself, out of uniform. I even had the opportunity to call home. The base was equipped with much stronger GalNet / GalCom equipment or perhaps used a similar secret communication relay chain. After talking to Elena and my family back on Nilfeheim not using visuals, as I had not found an explanation I could use to explain Erica to my father. I joined my friends at the marvelous real looking beach. The simulated horizon in the distance where an azure colored ocean met a pastel blue almost cloudless sky made the illusion complete. It really felt as if were at the beach and the shore of a beautiful ocean. They were all there and the scene reminded me of the time aboard the Devi, just before we left for Newport. With no pressing chore, I had spend a long time in the water. It was of course a tad to warm and all the sophisticated simulation technique could not make me believe I was swimming in a real ocean. But I wasn't complaining, it still tasted like ocean water. It was about as perfect as an afternoon could be. After swimming for more than an hour, I joined my friends and crew. Once more Hans was grilling meat, this time however Mao was helping. A group of palm trees, one growing in an odd ankle provided some shadow. The Golden was resting in a flimsy looking hammock made of Archa spider silk. Krabbel who had made the hammock for our newest crew member however did not as usual hang from a thread but actually had his belly turned up and all but one of his legs spread out, wearing his eight lensed plastic sunglasses, enjoying the warmth of the simulated sun. In his last leg he held the rest of an ice cream cone waffle. I was about to relax when I noticed Narth and Circuit kneeling in the sand and both were working with plastic tools, digging in the sand. “What in Odin’s name are you doing?” I asked. Narth directed a floating plastic bucket with water and said. “We are engaged in a beach essential activity called sand castle building. Objective of this human invented recreation activity is to from three dimensional structures using sand that is moistened so it will temporarily retain shape. Circuit suggested that a Narth could not built a sand castle for we lacked the skills. Now we are engaged in recreating the shape of a Nilfeheim Burg. It is a fascinating activity, especially since I am prohibited from using telekinetics, integral part of this challenge is to use my hands and tools.” I pointed at the floating bucket. “And this?” “This is peripheral of course.” Shaka shimmered and gleamed like polished Obsidian as Elfi applied lotion on his back. She said. “If anyone had ever told me I would be part of a group that included a sand castle building Narth, I would called this person insane. --""-- Commander Shadrach arrived at the Bowels, that was the unofficial nickname for a facility far beneath the main segment of the secret NAVINT station, hidden inside a sun. The very existence of the base was technically illegal because it violated the Freespace treaty . While NAVINT operations were sanctioned by the Assembly and the Security Council had approved this base, what was going on here, just above the massive Gravo anchor that kept the station where it was, defiled every Union law and he was sure if it ever became known everyone involved would be hanged or executed. The Bowels could only be reached by a secret Inter Station Transport tube, that was camouflaged as an energy conduit on the stations engineering systems and construction records. Not even NAVINT command knew this facility existed. Shadrach did not know the identities of the beings working down here. He no longer wore his uniform, but a white lab coat over a gray jumpsuit void of any markings or rank insignia. His face hidden behind a bioflex mask , like he was sure everyone else down here wore. After he passed through an airlock like chamber that somehow checked and verified his authorization to proceed. He did not know how it was done, he knew however anyone not accepted by that system would never be seen again. Behind the second door that just opened for him and let him enter stood a an older looking Saresii . Silver hair, female appearance and yet in this case, even an uninitiated observer would have seen the male features in that face. Just like him the Saresii was not wearing fleet or NAVINT Uniform , but a plain white scientists coat over a mandarin collared velvet like purple jumpsuit. The Commander said. “The Tigershark is here and so is Captain Olafson .” The Sarsii displayed no noticeable emotion. “What do you make of her?” “It is hard to evaluate her as I met her only once. She seems young for being in such a position, but there is a strange quality to her, I can not put in words.” “The Tribunal has reason to believe she might be an Immortal. Cherubim was overheard while she was talking to Olafson voicing her suspicion that Olafson is indeed such an entity.He had travelled to Coven, by invitation of Lichfangh herself. Right after his visit the Coven joined the Union. Not to mention that he is the high representative of the Narth and rumors persist that he is not just human but also Narth. The Narth Supreme himself travelled to Richter base to affect his recovery from a Wurlag sting.” The commander agreed. “These are indeed strong indicators that this Olafson is more than just a Neo Viking , but could it not simply be explained by his friendship to the first Narth that chose to join the fleet?” “This is of course a possibility, we know that Egill Skallagrimsson , the representative of his world not only exceeded the average human lifespan by a good 400 years, he did it without any Union med science but by repairing his own cells by psionic means. There are less than maybe five Sarsii in the entire known history of that species that such incredible psionic control.The Leedei know of only one such individual in their history.” “I never heard of a psionic ability that would allow an individual to halt the aging process and I consider myself an expert in that field.” “Precisely and this Egill became friends not only with Alegar but with the current Narth delegate to the Assembly. Of course you know of the three wise men.” “Yes, I think almost everyone in the Union knows of them.” “The Tribunal does not believe this to be a chain of coincidences, and does not believe Egill who exceeds the Heidelberg Psi Index of any human ever measured, has been born on Nilfeheim. He is also calling Eric his grandson.” “Eric?” “Eric is now Erica Olafson, the captain of the Tigershark.His gender change is part of his file.” The commander walked alongside the Sarsii, who of course disguised like him and perhaps not even Sarsii as they made their way to the labortory section of this ultra secret facility. He was digesting what he just heard. “What is the opinion of the Tribunal or what conclusion is drawn?” They had reached a massive looking door, the Sarsii stopped and said. “There are no viable speculations at this moment, but it is felt that there are forces and powers at work with an agenda that has nothing to do with the Union or any known civilization.” “But not beyond the Tribunal?” The massive door opened almost silently revealing just how thick it was. A purple energy screen that secured the now open passage flickered off. They both went in and entered an almost featureless white room. In its center an examination table and on it a human male. He was completely naked and he appeared to be dead. The Sarsii answered while approaching the table.”I do not know what or who the Tribunal is and because of this I know as much as you about their capabilities.” “What are my instructions regarding Olafson?” “For now there are none. We might add someone to the crew that will be the eyes and ears for the Tribunal.” The Sarsii pointed to the human body.”I came also to see how far we are on this project?” “The previous batch is performing above expectations, but this is the latest result and close to the desired result. The most advanced humanoid clone ever created, highly intelligent, utmost loyal and with a programmable personality to fit any mission need.” “What about psionics?” “Each clone has a HPI of 1000, their true nature and instructions are not mental based but incorporated in their DNA. There is nothing even a Narth could read in its mind.” “Perfect.” --""-- Admiral McElligott had arrived and after he had done his inspection, he met with us aboard the Tigershark. He stopped dead in his tracks as he walked through the access doors and entered the former hangar. “St.Andrew, sweet mother of god!” He gasped and then grinned. “Pure dead brilliant, lassie that’s what I call a Pirate’s Den.” He joined us at the big table and I repeated my report on the things we had done and seen so far. After I was done he said. “Our decision to send you out here, so far seems one of the best we made. You doing a good job so far and now that you ship is fully stocked, mail has been delivered. Go back where you left the Mighty Nine and proceed with your mission. Oh and I brought you a few more crew members as well.” I sighed. “I hope I am going to make it to Brhama Port this time.” He got up “If not, the reason will most likely a good one. God’s speed and good hunting Captain.” --""-- The admiral’s visit was actually quite short and only a few hours later, Har-Hi reported that all new personnel and equipment had been transferred. Departure orders had been received moments ago and the strong tractor projectors of the secret base pushed us past the swirling energies. My bridge crew needed no detailed orders and knew what to do, so I leaned back and watched. Har-Hi glanced at me from the side. “This was a nice little diversion and you even met an old friend of yours. Everything went fine. The crew is in exceptional good spirits and yet I have the distinct feeling something is bugging you.” “There is nothing really. I can’t even articulate the feeling I have, much less see any reason for my mood.” Yet he was right, I could not help myself thinking that the base was hiding something more sinister than the pirates of Freespace. He gave me a crooked smile.”Maybe you becoming more female than you realize. They tend to have unexplainable moods.” Shea cleared her throat and complained. “That had been true a few thousand years ago, maybe because of all the hormonal changes due to our reproductive cycle. But that problem has long been solved, besides the captain has not been changed that deep." Elfi also chimed in. “I am sure Cateria can remedy that. And make the change complete.” Whatever strange feeling or mood I had was fading and replaced by feelings of embarrassment and a little anger. “You guys realize I am the Captain and bridge audio is available to all in the ship?” I pointed to the main viewer. “Do you think we can find the Mighty Nine again?” Narth answered.”Yes, Captain. It was left drifting before our engagement with the Xandrao. It had no crew and it is not under active propulsion.” “Let us hope then no one else found it.” “The mathematical possibility of someone finding a drifting ship in intergalactic space is 4.623 billion to one, Captain. Taking into account we left it powered down, the size of the ship, frequency of traffic…” “Thank you Mr.Narth.” I got up and stretched my legs. “Mr. Ndebele get us there as fast as this simulated rustbucket can go.” Shea smiled and said. “And where are you going, Captain?” “Taking a swim, that usually does wonders to my mood, just in case I do have one.” On my way to the ship's pool facility, I made a mental note to myself regrding the hidden base, the next time I met with Deepa or the Narth Supreme, I would ask them about it." --""-- Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:Fragments